


The Windmills of your Mind

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Hamlet's thoughts are like the song:Round like a circle in a spiral, like a wheel within a wheelNever ending or beginning on an ever spinning reel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	The Windmills of your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Circle challenge

**C** laudius began it all. He killed my father, that noble Dane, and seized the throne.

**I** n addition, he married Gertrude, my mother, the old king’s wife, so my uncle is now my father.

~

**R** osencrantz and Guildenstern have been sent to watch me and report on my every move.

**C** learly, I cannot trust them, and must ensure my feigned madness is totally convincing.

~

**L** aertes may resent my treatment of Ophelia, but I have no choice, being watched by Polonius,

**E** missary of the king who seeks to know my thoughts, and wonders what my plan may be.

But…

**C** laudius began it all…


End file.
